


Fix You

by radioactive_pizza



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Babysitting, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Innocent, M/M, Michael Clifford & Luke Hemmings Friendship, Muke - Freeform, Self-Harm, luke is an angel, luke is like 7, michael is 19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioactive_pizza/pseuds/radioactive_pizza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>//the one where seven year old Luke tries to fix Michael's boo boo's</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix You

"Mommy, why do people cry?" The innocent seven year old asked as he munched on his chocolate chip cookie.

"Well Lukey, people cry for a lot of reasons. Maybe because they're sad or really happy." She answered back as she scrubbed another plate from the sink.

"Mikey didn't look very happy when he was crying..." the little boy trailed off as he brushed some cookie crumbs off his face. Mrs.Hemmings turned around from the sink for a second to look a puzzled look at her son. 

"What do you mean baby?" 

"Like when he watch me when you and Daddy go away he cries and he makes himself all red." He answered as he swung his little legs back and forth.

"What do you mean he makes himself red?" She asked drying her hands off on a towel close to her. 

"The red water stuff that comes out of his arms... he told me not to tell you but he was crying and it made me sad." He said before carefully climbing off the high stool and going back to the living room to play with some of his new truck toy.

\--

"Hello Michael, I was wondering if you could watch Luke tonight--- Yeah, we'all only be gone till 12 at the latest-- Okay, thanks sweetheart-- See you later... bye" 

"Mummy was that Mikey?" The blonde boy said as he got to his feet and ran over to the couch his mother was sitting on.

"Yes it was, he's going to watch you tonight... but I need you to do some things for me, okay?" The blue eyed boy nodded his head real fast with his eyes blown wide. "Alright, I need you to be extra good and clean up all your toys and clean your room. Then tomorrow we can go get some ice cream." 

"Okay! I start now!" He said before running off upstairs to go clean his penguin theme room. Liz chuckled as she got up from the couch and started to get ready so she and Andrew could leave when he got home from work.

\--

"Oh Michael, right on time!" 

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Hemmings." The 19 year old greeted with a large smile on his face. Liz pulled him into a hug as Andrew called Luke down from his room.

"For the last time Darling, just call me Liz." She said back with a smile as she pulled away from the tall boy. She led him threw the little hallway from the door to the living room as loud stomps were heard coming down the stairs.

"MIKEY!" The small boy yelled as he sped down the stairs into the older boys arms for a hug.

"Hey bud! You ready to hang out tonight?" He asked as he ruffled the small boys hair. 

"Yesss" Luke answered back as he dragged out the 's' at the end. His father walked back to the door, putting his shoes on before calling his wife over to leave so they didn't miss their dinner reservations. 

"Alright, the numbers are on the fridge like always just call if anything is wrong..." she said as she slipped her shoes on.

"I know Liz, don't worry we'll be fine." Michael said as he flashed a reassuring smile at the two. He laughed as Andrew playfully dragged Liz out the house. 

"Can we go watch a movie Mikey?" The small boy asked as they both watched the headlights of the car pull out the driveway. 

"Sure, but don't you want some dinner?" He asked while scooping the boy up and throwing him over his shoulder. The blonde boy just laughed at the action and started playfully hitting his palms against Michael's back.

"Already ate silly!" He called out as they stopped at the kitchen. The green eyed boy gently set him down before telling him to go pick out a movie while he made some popcorn instead. The elder boy laughed while shaking his head as he watched the boy run and disappear into a room while waving his arms around like a crazy person.

"Can we watch a really scary movie?!" the young boy asked as he hoped up and down on the couch like a monkey. 

"Noo..." Michael laughed as he set down the popcorn on the side table. Both of them knew that if he let the then watch a scary movie then he would never go to sleep.

"Why don't we watch The Lego Movie instead." he said as he walked to the movie case in the side of the room, locating and picking out the movie. 

By the time he had put the movie in and Luke already grabbed the blanked from the couch and had it snuggled up to his nose.

Michael made his way over and sat down next to the boy. By the time the movie was just beginning to start Luke has already made his way into the older lads lap, still cuddled up in his blanket. His eyes were glued to the tv and Michael's were glued to the precious little boy. 

They both munched on some popcorn and made it to about half of the movie before a certain someone was passed out; snores coming from their little mouth.

Michael smiled down at the little boy before turning the volume on the tv down some. He gently got up with the boy wrapped in the blanked still in his arms. He slowly made his way up the stairs, not wanting to wait the child. 

When he finally got to the boys penguin room he placed him onto the bed and tucked him in. 

Before leaving he walked over to the corner of the room and picked up one of his stuffed penguins and placed it in his small arms, lightly pressing his cold lips to the boys forehead before heading back downstairs.

It was only 9:23 so he had at least two more hours until the boys parents came back. He decided on grabbing another blanked and sprawling out on the couch. Flipping the TV to another channel he finally settled on watching a re run of American Horror Story that was on. 

About 20 minutes into the episode Michael had passed out with his leg up on the top of the couch and his arm dangling off the edge. 

Meanwhile upstairs the small child laid awake in his bed. He knew that he could get in trouble if he was caught not sleeping but ever since Michael left him alone up here, he's been lying awake cuddling his penguin trying to fall back a sleep but to no avail, he just couldn't. Even no matter how hard he cuddles Mr.Penguin in his arms. 

Luke finally gave up and slid out of his big boy bed, his covered feet touched the floor and he grabbed his stuffie before walking out of the room.

He quietly made his way one by one down the stairs, gripping onto the railing not wanting to trip and fall.

When he reached the bottom he let go of the banister and shuffled his way into the living room seeing Michael laid out on the couch.

Luke smiled and admired him from a few feet away. The seven year old always had a crush on the boy ever since he started babysitting him almost 3 years ago. He still thinks that Michael is one of the most beautiful people he's ever seen, right behind his mother of course. Luke could still remember when he told Michael that he thought he was pretty. The older boy laughed and complimented Luke making him blush and hide his face. 

He remembers when he told his fellow 1st grader at the time about Michael. He would always talk about how pretty he was and he remembers the little boys mother coming in to school one day and demanding the boy gets switched classes because of the gay boy. Which Luke didn't and still doesn't get... His mummy always told him that gay meant happy and he never really saw a problem with being happy so he doesn't understand. 

He was pulled from his thoughts and admiration of the boy when his small bright blue eyes ran over Michael arm that was hanging over the side of the couch. He saw the small and big lines going across his wrist and up his arm a little ways. Luke's smile turned into a frown as he stared at them, Michael was hurt and he wanted to help his Michael.

He set his penguin on the floor beside the couch and walked through the other side of the living room and continued walking down the hallway all the way into the bathroom. 

When he made it in he carefully climbed on top of the closed toilet bowl and onto the countertop. He sung the mirror open revealing the medical cabinet. He smiled as he grabbed his spongebob plasters and climbed back down, slipping slightly but landed on his feet.

His feet padded against the floor all the way back to the couch that the man was still sleeping on. 

He sat cris-cross apple sauce in front of the sleeping boy and opened up the small box. For the next 5 minutes he sat there opening bandages and softly placing them on Michael's cuts and scabs.

On a few of them he places kisses on because that always what his mummy did when he got a boo boo. 

Luke had ended up using almost the whole box of bandaids before he finally decided that he had fixed Michael up enough to his liking. He set the box on the dining table and grabbed his penguin from the other end of the couch. He not so skillfully, climbed up onto the couch ehe the elder which was difficult with Michael being in the position he was in. Luke finally got settled down and comfortable, not knowing that he had woken up the boy beneath him in the process.

Michael waited to hear the small snores come from his mouth before peaking his tired eyes open and staring at the small boy asleep on his chest. His eyes drifted to his arm that was covered in all it's spongebob glory and started tearing up. He let a tiny tear slip out the corner of his eyes before placing his lips to the side of the little boys head, giving him a short little kiss. 

It didn't take long for him to fall sleep again but when he did he no doubt had the biggest smile on his face.


End file.
